The Hollow Spiral
“It’s too late to turn back, let me do it for you” -The Hollow Spiral to the Demigoddess of Lightning The Hollow Spiral is a rouge demigod who was also an heir to the Spiral God along with the Golden Spiral. He is notoriously known throughout the entire universe for his successful attacks on numerous gods/goddesses and demigods/demigoddesses, killing almost every single one he fought thanks to his Reversal Energy, an Alloy Magic that was very effective against Godly Magic but did next to nothing against Demonic Magic. This lead to the year this took place in to be known as The Calamity Year and the mark of Year 0. In the end however, the Golden Spiral bested him and banished the Hollow Spiral to The Gap so he could cause no more harm and not grow stronger at the same time. Despite these blatant murders, his intentions were for the betterment of mortal-kind as he wanted to 'unite all mortals under a single omnipotent deity, instead of multiple deities that the mortals would kill each other over because they didn't worship the same one'. Some mortals were able to see and understand his intentions and secretly worship him in the shadows, out of sight of everyone else who despised him. Many of his secret worshipers dedicated their lives to figuring out where he had disappeared to as only a few mortals had actually known about his banishment into The Gap. In the year 76AC, the Hollow Spiral finally escaped The Ga''p with the help of ''20 loyal worshipers of incredible strength. Upon exiting The Gap, the Hollow Spiral came upon The Wandering Souls who were ready to attack, and at least incapacitate, the Hollow Spiral with their combined powers bestowed upon them by the dead deities the Hollow Spiral had killed. Unfortunately, their surefire plan was foiled when Angel of a Demigod ''appeared before them and effortlessly defeated them, killing 2 of them and severely injuring the rest. As their powers were not meant to fight against ''Angel of a Demigod, they didn't stand a chance, and the 2 that were killed had their powers stolen by it and used against the rest. After The Wandering Souls were defeated, the Hollow Spiral traveled to The Dimensional Void and turned it into The Hollow Dimension ''before using his powers to transport all of his loyal followers all over the universe into his new dimension to live there. About a month after the Hollow Spiral had created his new dimension and settled in, he created 22 powerful beings that each represented 1 of the 22 tarot cards. These beings were called the ''Hollow Angels, and their sole purpose was to destroy entire dimensions and fight anything that possessed Godly Magic. ''They could be sent by themselves to different dimensions to test and/or weaken the inhabitants there, or they could be sent one by one from ''The Fool to The World as an 'invasion'. When killed, their magical essence would return to The Hollow Dimension ''and slowly regenerate the ''Hollow Angel for a decade, after which it would be able to be sent back out, but because of how long their regeneration took, this was only a rare occurrence. Category:Characters Category:Deities